PleasantviewSimNation
by Jyoti
Summary: SEASON 2! The war between StrangeTown and Pleasantview leaves sims crazed, different, and forever changed.
1. Episode 1

**Pleasantview/****SimNation: Season 2**

**Changed: Episode 1**

**The war between StrangeTown and Pleasantview leaves sims crazed, different, and forever changed. **

"...After a devastating war between StrangeTown and Pleasantview, all of SimNation is shaken. All over the nation sims are questioning what's going to happen next. This new democracy is something different for all of us. All neighborhoods and downtown areas have come together and decided to vote on who will lead our country with the exception of just a few neighborhoods who refused to take part in this: StrangeTown, Belladonna Cove, and Desidarata Valley. Two weeks ago, none other than Mortimer Goth was elected as our president for this new government. He ran against Malcolm Landgrab and won by just 10 votes. Malcom Landgrab has been elected as Vice President. How long will this last? Will a treaty with StrangeTown ever be made? Or will our now stronger than ever military crew constantly be on the look out for mobs of StrangeTown sims trying to start yet another war?"

Click.

President Goth sighed as he turned the TV off. It had taken years for the Pleasantview community to rebuild and re construct the buildings, and everything in the neighborhood. The neighborhood had expanded now, with some people from what used to be Veronaville, and RiverBlossom Hills coming to live closer to what was once Pleasantview. Now all neighborhoods and downtown areas have come together, expanding the land and creating a nation to be proud of.

After being elected, Mortimer suddenly wondered if he could do something like this. His goal was to have everyone come together, to have everyone live in peace...but plenty of neighborhoods refused to take part in this because they were afraid that the government would try to control them.

"Dad!"

The sound of his sons voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Alexander Goth was the only one that lived in his presidential house at the moment. Cassandra lived with Armand, a very successful man who could provide for her. Once in a while she would come to visit, but Mortimer realized that she had determined her future, and now it was up to Alexander to take leadership when he died, hopefully being Vice President, or president even.

"What is it son?" Mortimer's voice was slow and weary. These two years of being president had caused him to feel even older than he was. He knew that he was close to death, and so he had already written out his will, and how he wanted things to be. It was a sad thing to have to do, but he believed in some type of peace after death, he hoped that he had been right all these years about Will Wright giving him something to look forward to even in the after life.

"There's someone here for you."

"And who might that be?" His words were almost slurred.

"John Burb."

Mortimer sighed, "Let him in."

John walked in a few seconds after being invited. He took a seat across from Mortimer, and Mortimer already knew what he had wanted. He handed him a stack of papers, "That's thirty more signatures than last year."

"And the answer will still be no even with thirty more."

John still looked determined, "If this is what the people want, isn't it your job as president to give them it?"

"What the 'people' want, is murder, and I will not stand for it!" Mortimer became outraged, his shaky voice slightly raised.

"This is for the good of our people...they're bad, they must be killed," he said the words as if they were simple, but Mortimer knew there was more to it than that...there was more to his bitterness.

"Do you really believe that _she_ was bad?"

He rubbed his temples together, "She made a bad decision."

"John...I understand what you must be going through. After losing your-"

"It's not about her death," he stated in a harsh tone.

Mortimer sighed as he rubbed his temples, "John please. I have a million papers to read through. You're not the only one who wants something from me, and I would appreciate you not coming to my house for the same request. It will always be denied, and you will be even more hurt in the long run."

"You can't just overlook my request President, we both know that," he stated darkly and Mortimer looked at him warily. He grabbed his phone and pressed just one button, "Guards! Please escort this gentleman out."

John seemed unfazed by the fact that security was coming to get him. He was serious about his cause. He left the signatures on Mortimer's desk as the security dragged him away. Once the doors closed Mortimer let out the breath that he was holding in. He looked down at the paper.

**Elimination of Vampires**

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2 **

"...I hope everyone read the book I assigned several weeks ago," the Philosophy/Religion teacher stated. She was young, with short curly hair and glasses. Her tan skin was radiant and her figure, slim. She wore black heels and a black knee length skirt with a white button up blouse. She straightened some papers on her desk before picking them up and passing them out to the class, "I want you guys to answer these questions, and write your own written response on what you thought of the book."

Some students groaned, and she rolled her eyes, "No one is making you take a Philosophy class. Do the work or get out," she growled. She wasn't one to play around when it came to work.

Dirk personally didn't mind it. Of course he had read the book. Philosophy/Religion seemed to really interest him. Dirk grabbed the paper and looked at the questions intently.

_Who Controls The Pie Menu and Why?_

1) What are your thoughts on our PlumbBob? Why do you believe it's been created?

2) According to traditional Simmanity, there is only one Creator, usually going by the name of Will Wright, or Wright. A book entitled the Wright book is sold to millions of sims across the nation. What are your personal views on this?

3) Do you believe there is only one Creator? Or many working together?

4) Do you believe in the paranormal?

5) What do you think happens after death?

6) During Medieval Times, sims often went to either the Jacoban Church, or the Peteran Church. What are the rules and regulations of these churches? What is the difference between the two?

Dirk looked down at the questions, reading them inside his head. Before taking this class, Dirk had never given much thought to his Creator, or even life after his death, and suddenly he was interested in knowing. He was glad that he decided to go to college. After the outbreak in Pleasantview, he couldn't fathom leaving Lilith alone. What if another war happened? What if she didn't make it out this time? He knew there were some people who weren't as fortunate as him and Lilith had been, could she really survive it again?

But his father, and girlfriend had pushed him to go. He had to follow his dreams. Life was just too short. But did he ever really want to lose Lilith? He was in love with her, and he planned to show her after his Philosophy class, he would drive back to Pleasantview, which was about an hour away, and surprise her.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

"We're done."

The words came out so fast, that she wasn't even sure that she said them herself. She paused for a moment, looking at Dustin who looked back at her, shocked...maybe even, hurt?

Since their kiss they had become stronger...together. Though nothing was official, they played the roles. Neither of them went out with anyone else. Both of them confessed their loved. They kissed...a lot. They talked, went out, and she had suddenly grown attached to him and he to her...again.

It was like they were little kids again, so close, as if nothing could touch them. When Angela was with him, she felt like flying. When Dustin was with her, he felt like the luckiest sim in the world. Angela no longer grew jealous of his and Lilith's friendship. She trusted him...she loved him.

And now, just like that she had broken up with him. The sim she considered her lifetime partner, the one that he thought would never give up on him, suddenly did.

"If that's what you want," he said, not even looking a little sorry.

She found it strange, but she knew that he didn't show his emotions like her.

"It's not what I want."

His eyes lit up for a second, "Then..."

She sighed, "But it's what has to be...you're leaving."

"Angela we can still work things out."

She felt herself suddenly getting emotional. Something got caught in her throat and she thought she sounded like a sick frog. She crossed her arms over her chest, "How Dustin? You're going to the military! What if you get hurt out there...I can't...After what happened just a few years ago, why would you want to put yourself in danger?"

"Because I want other people to be safe," he stated, "I can't think of anything I've actually done to help other people, that didn't involve a benefit for me. My mom doesn't need me to take care of her anymore, my brothers...they don't need me. School has never been my thing, and I can't think of a better place to call home than the military."

She cried.

He sighed and held her close, "This is what has to be done...and if you want to break up then I understand, but my decision still stands."

She looked up at him, shocked, "Does...Lilith know?"

He bit his bottom lip but nodded. He would really miss her.

She sniffled then glared up at him, "You told her before me?"

Ok, so maybe she was still just a little jealous.

"It just came out babe."

She sighed as she laid her shoulder on his, "How are we going to handle this?"

"We can get through anything right?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"Then don't worry about how, just know that we will."

She smiled, then grabbed his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and she squealed. Her hands fell limp on his chest and she suddenly knew that she would miss this.

She would miss being with him everyday.

Kissing him, hugging him.

But could she really be upset that he was helping this nation?

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

The stars twinkled as Lilith and Dirk made their way inside a fancy restaurant downtown. The senior girl smiled as she held hands with her boyfriend. They were seated within fifteen minutes, and decided to order their specialty: Lobster.

As they ate their lobster they talked, mostly about how university life had been treating him. He told her about his Philosophy class, and they talked about the uniting of all of these neighborhoods.

"...It's crazy. About fifty more students should be coming in by next week. I feel like I don't know anyone," she explained.

He smiled, "It does seem pretty weird, but I guess Mr. Goth is doing this for our safety. If there's ever a war again, we'll be protected."

"True."

Dirk stared at her for a second. Her thick red hair fell down to her chest now, and she wore black eyeliner, in the style of a wing. She was wearing a black dress, and she looked like a princess to him...a very Gothic princess.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing it's just...do you know how beautiful you are?"

She blushed.

"I think you've told me before," she smirked.

"Lilith...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no one that I love, or want more than you. You're everything to me," he smiled and she forced herself to swallow a bit of her lobster. She raised an eyebrow as he pulled something from under the table, assumingly in his pocket.

"Lilith...will you marry me?"

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2 **

The blonde haired man looked at the small group that surrounded him.

"Listen carefully, Mortimer is getting old soon but there will always be something to keep him alive...he could get hold of the Elixir of Life, and even if he didn't he would still have too many good years left him. I propose we get rid of him."

"You mean kill him?"

He shrugged, "It's for our country isn't it? He's too old. He wants to make peace with all these neighborhoods. If I was president, then I would have just forced the strongest neighborhoods to work with us, and then we would have wiped StrangeTown out completely."

"But you're not the president are you?"

He smirked, "You won't be anything but dead if you don't work with me. So what do you say?"

He now looked at everyone. Some seemed to be contemplating the thought, while others disagreed.

"Work with me and I will give this country true freedom, and safety."


	2. Episode 2

**Shock: Episode 2**

**Sim Nation has gained recognition from many neighborhoods, but when secrets began to unravel, who will be left, hurt in the end?**

Alexander sighed as he made his way inside Nationville High. It was one of the newest private schools that had been built and it was very expensive. He made his way inside with his friend Martha. She had grown into a beautiful teen. Her brown hair was just a little longer, and she had gained curves in the right places. She hardly wore make up but she didn't need it. Unfortunately, her beauty had gained the attention of plenty of other sims. She was recently going out with someone, but for how long that would last, he wasn't sure. Martha had a habit of bouncing from one guy, to the next, and so on, which strangely helped him get over her even easier. They took a seat in their first period class and he started to scribble some of the homework onto his notebook. He heard light footsteps and he suddenly paused. A redhead beauty with a gorgeous smile was walking inside and he knew that face from anywhere.

It was Juliet Capp.

Juliet was originally from Veronaville, but now a full citizen of SimNation. Everyone at Nationville knew that she had a boyfriend, but Alexander couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

"Hi Juliet!" His voice went up a few octaves as he waved to her, looking like an idiot. Martha rolled her eyes in the background as Juliet smiled politely his way, "Oh hey! It's Goth right?"

He swallowed, this was the most they had talked since she'd been here, "Alexander Goth…but you can call me Alex."

She giggled, "Alexander…Nice seeing you. Your dads the president right?"

He nodded quickly, "As presidential as they come."

She giggled again, "Maybe you could get a picture for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, I owe you one." She gave him a toothy grin, messed with his hair a little, then walked to her seat, her hips swaying slightly.

"Alex-"

"That's the most she's ever talked to me. Maybe getting these braces off did me some good," he smiled in triumph.

Martha groaned, "She's not into you Alex."

He glared at her, "And how would you know?"

"I'm a woman; I know things. "

"And why wouldn't she like me?"

Martha gave him a sympathetic smile, "Well…look at Romeo and look at you. I'm sorry Alex I just-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alex-"

"Why don't you just stick to your two week relationships and leave me alone?" He snapped.

She looked at him, mouth opened wide, and then she closed it, her lips tightened. She glared at him, "Fine but don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2  
**

"OMG Lilith! He really proposed!"

Lilith rolled her eyes as she chuckled at Dustin's wannabe- girly- voice. She smacked his arm and he rubbed it as he chuckled with her.

"Seriously you got Angela down to a T though. She was even more excited than me when she saw the ring."

Dustin grabbed her hand for a second and she tensed without thinking. He examined the ring and then let her hand go, shrugging his shoulders in the process, "He must have got it from some fancy store. You know the Dreamer family does quite enjoy fancy stores."

She laughed again, holding her hand over her stomach, then she sighed and took another look at the ring, "Actually, it was his mother Darlene's." She paused for a second and then wondered if she should have shared that information.

"Oh."

Interrupting their conversation were two new friends of theirs, though you could hardly call one of them a friend. Jacob Martin was a new student from Riverblossom Hills. He was a pretty normal teen who enjoyed playing video games and hanging out with friends. His girlfriend, Sandra Roth was a loud and obnoxious sim who seemed to get on the entire groups nerves, but without her lunch grew very quiet and boring. Next to them was an old friend of Dustin's, Ivy, and a townie who occasionally sat with them named Orlando.

"Hey have you guys heard that Strange Town is planning to like bomb us or something?!" Sandra's loud voice occasionally sent ringing to Lilith's ears and if this were just two years ago, she would have fought her already, but instead she just rolled her eyes, "Sandra, we're all sitting right here. For the love of Wright lower your damn voice! And I doubt that's true anyway."

"It could be," Ivy interjected and Dustin huffed, "Yeah but it's not. Think about it. Why would Strange Town go up against us when we have the best military in the world? And, not the mention all of the lands that have united now. We would take them out easily."

"Yeah but – OMG JACOB YOU ARE JUST SO GORGEOUS!"

Jacob groaned and the group laughed. Dustin looked over at Jacob and smirked, "Yeah, that's definitely a keeper." He winked but Sandra didn't understand it anyway. She picked off his food and occasionally played footsies with him until he grew tired of it and decided that he was spending the rest of lunch in the guy's bathroom.

As lunch came to an end, most of the group had started walking around, leaving just Lilith and Dustin alone, much like they were used to.

"...Well now that it's just us, how are you holding up?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you-"

"You're leaving for the military soon that has to be hard on you…And Angela."

"Are you curious as to how Angela took it?"

She shook her head, "Angela already told me. I'm just, concerned for you."

"Awe… how sweet."

She let out a laugh as she hit him on the arm, "No seriously though."

"I'm taking it fine. It's what I wanted to do and for once, I feel like I'm doing something right."

"And how's your mom taking it? And Beau and Ty?"

"They're proud of me, all of them."

She smiled but her eyes told otherwise, "I'm proud of you too."

"Really?"

"Well yeah…I mean I don't know what I'm going to do with you gone, but this is your decision, and if this is what you think is best then I won't stand in the way of that."

"Thanks Lilith, that means a lot, even coming for you," he joked and she shoved him. He shoved her back and the two continued a full out play fight until the bell rang. They got up and grabbed their bags as Dustin walked over to Angela, gave her a kiss, and then left as she continued talking with Tosha, Meadow, and Elizabeth Fusch, a new member of the cheer-leading squad who had a habit of following the girls around.

Dustin and Lilith soon started walking again as he questioned her, "So are you happy?"

"Yeah I guess," she raised an eyebrow, not really catching on.

"I mean you are a wife now."

She groaned, "Ugh, please don't say that."

"Why?"

"It's just…I'm too young to be a wife. I want to live life, go out on my own."

"Then why-"

"Because I love him, and I couldn't stand seeing him sad. You should have seen how happy he looked when he flashed the wedding ring in my face. He thought I'd be so happy."

"But you're not?"

She sighed, "I love him."

"But you don't want to get married?"

The bell rang and Lilith tossed some hair over her shoulders, "I'll see you later Dustin."

He waved and she flicked a wave in response. He sighed, shaking his head as he made his way to class.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

Armand had just gotten home after a long interview with vice president Landgrab. He desperately wanted to become a senator, and he would continue to try until he reached his goal. From the corner of his eye he saw his daughter Tara huff as she slammed the car door and he rolled his eyes; she'd been in a bad mood ever since they moved. He tried to reason with her, but as usual she never wanted to hear it.

She walked past Armand, barely even acknowledging his presence and he groaned, "How long are you going to play the silent game with me?"

She crossed her arms and he rolled his eyes, then noticed that something was missing, "Where's your backpack?"

She shrugged, "I decided not to bring one to school today."

His eyes grew dark for a moment, but then he let it go, "Tara, don't you dare screw up your education just because you want to act like a brat."

"And since when do you care about my education?"

"Tara you know I've always cared about your-"

"Not lately."

"And what in the name of Wright is that supposed to mean?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at his daughter who was acting more rebellious than usual.

"You've been selfish dad."

His mouth dropped open for a second and then he closed it, his lips tightened as he stood there, frozen for a second, "And how have I been selfish Tara? Please, do tell."

"All you've been thinking about is Cassandra. It's always you and Cassandra going out and doing something. That's why we moved here; so that you could wo-hoo with her without having to drive to her house isn't it?"

"Tara-"

"I'll never get to see Justin again you know that? We can never go back to Belladonna Cove because they refuse to be part of this SimNation. This is fucking bull shit! Did you ever think about my friends? How I would feel?"

"Shut up." He rubbed the temples of his forehead in an agitated way.

Her eyes widened in shock, "Excuse me!"

"No, excuse you! How dare you even suggest that I've been the least bit selfish in coming here and joining this nation. All this time I've been thinking of you Tara, because you're my daughter. I've been thinking about a future for you, how the academics and chances of getting into college are much higher. Of course I wanted to be with Cassandra, I'm in love with her, and a woman like that doesn't just come and go. And don't you think I thought about you having to leave your friends? Of course I did, but I had to think of what was more important."

For a minute she didn't say anything, not a single word. And then she huffed as she walked over to the door and opened it, Armand following behind her with a sour look on his face. Their relationship had never been super close, but at the same time it was never this strained.

"Hey!" The sound of Cassandra's chippy voice pulled Armand away from his thoughts for at least a second. He watched as his teenage daughter walked to her room and shut the door. He wrapped his arms around the tiny frame of Cassandra's waist as she continued cooking. He noticed that he couldn't completely wrap his arms around her body like he once could, but that didn't matter to him, "Hey honey."

He kissed her earlobe slowly and she shivered for a second, forcing a grin onto his face. As she continued cooking she sighed, and he frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I guess, besides the fact that your daughter hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

She gave him a knowing look and he sighed as he kissed the bend of her neck, holding her even closer, "She just…she's having some problems adjusting to all this new stuff. Belladonna Cove has been her home ever since the adoption and you know she's just…struggling. I think she's having a hard time making friends."

"Maybe we should send her to a private school. I could introduce her to Alexander."

He let go of her for a moment as he threw off his sweater and laid it on the coat hanger, "I don't think that's such a good idea. She likes her individuality and since we're not on good terms, I would hate to take that away from her."

"I guess you have a point."

He kissed her nose and then started to head upstairs, "Don't worry about it babe, everything will work out."

She smiled though she was unsure of that statement, "Yeah I know."

He started walking upstairs as she threw the food into the oven. When she was done, the telephone rang and she walked over to answer it, "Hello?"

"Cassandra."

That voice…where had she heard that before? She gulped and felt a shiver go down her spine, and this time it wasn't the good kind, "What do you want?"

"Have you used the Resurrect – O- Dead yet?"

She paused, and thoughts of her travels to Belladonna Cove began to play in her head. When she received the item, she was more than happy to use it, but then she wondered if it was the right thing. What if her mother was living somewhere peacefully? And with her father's old age, would it really do any good to bring her back now? At the same time she wanted her mother back, and Alexander needed to see her too.

"…No."

"Interesting, I thought you would have used it by now. Are you scared to find out the truth about your mother?"

"I don't care that she was a witch," she said in almost a whisper.

The lady on the phone laughed almost too loudly. Cassandra flinched and moved the phone away from her ears for a second, "That's not the only secret about your mother, nor is it the only reason, I'm sure that that man, Loki Beaker, wanted her dead."

"What are you talking about?"

And then the phone line went dead, and Cassandra gulped as she hung up.

"Cassandra!"

The sound of her husband's voice made her jump but he didn't bother calling her out on that, instead he ran over to the oven and opened it quickly, and she sighed as she noticed the burned dinner. He laughed, "I guess we're ordering pizza tonight."

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

"You sure you don't want me to come in?"

Lucy shook her head as she looked over at Beau. She faked a smile, "No, my dad's not a big fan of company these days. I'll see you tomorrow at school alright?"

He nodded, and then pulled her in for a hung. For some reason their hugs had been lasting longer than usual. She let go and she could have sworn she heard him sigh, "I'll text you."

"You better," he glared playfully at her, and she rolled her eyes, "Bye."

She opened the door and noticed how quiet it was. Usually, she could see her mother working on a novel, or her dad fixing up something to eat, but now it was just empty. She walked over to the counter, and noticed a white piece of paper.

_I'll be home in a few hours or so. Food is in the refrigerator, and if you don't want that there's money on the counter. Be safe. _

_John _

She groaned in frustration as she crumbled up the piece of paper. She'd been left alone a lot lately, which given her age wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was the fact that she needed someone. She had never so much said it in words, but what she wanted was her dad back. It was bad enough with one parent gone. She couldn't handle if she had lost her father. He'd been distant from her ever since the war broke out, and although she knew why, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it. There was a unspoken silence among the two of them when it came to that topic.

She made her way inside his room, not thinking so much as to what she was doing in there. And then she suddenly had the bright idea to look at old family pictures (as if that would make her feel better). She opened the closet door as she anxiously searched for pictures. She opened a yellow shoe box that she remembered them being in, but what she saw shocked her.

It was a picture of a male vampire with black hair.

There was a red X on his picture, and next to it laid a knife and some garlic. She gasped as it dropped to the floor and then all too quickly, she heard the sound of the door open. She scrambled to her feet as she shoved the box back in the closet, then she ran over to the living room, "Yes!"

Her shaky voice startled her aunt and she felt some relief when she realized it wasn't her father. She suddenly didn't want to see him…

"Lucy, you alright?"

She faked a smile as she flipped her hair for no reason. She let out a breath and forced a laugh out of her body, "Of course! Never better! What are you doing here?"

"Your dad told me to take you to my house. I guess he didn't want you being all alone." She looked around and frowned, "It does have a very eerily feeling when no one is really in here."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well let's go honey. Lilith and Angela are excited to see you. I'm sure you heard that Lilith's getting married."

Her eyes widened and for a minute she forced the thought of what she saw out of her head, "She's what!"

Mary chuckled, "Yeah. Dirk proposed. I was shocked too, and ready to protest but hey, they're young and in love, and Dirk's a good kid with a good future."

She nodded.

"Come on, you look as pale as a ghost, we need to get you something to eat."

Lucy followed her aunt into the car as flashes of that picture played in her mind.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

"I'm sure."

The group looked at him, and the leader of the group eyed him consciously.

"Once you join there's no turning back. And if you share this with anyone, we'll have you killed before you can blink."

John stared into the blonde mans eyes, "I have no intention of turning back on my promise. I will help you guys overthrow Mortimer…in exchange that you grant me my request."

He handed the man the piece of paper and the man read it slowly, then looked up at him and shrugged, "Elimination of all vampires? Why?"

"Never mind why, if you do this comrade, I will make sure that Mortimer does not escape. Even with all of the security officers that he has, he will never expect this."

"You have a plan?"

He nodded his head.

The man with blonde hair smiled, " Alright...Deal."

They shook hands to make it official, and John knew that from this point on, there was no turning back.

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for checking out this story/show. I hope you guys enjoyed this and to everyone who reviewed in the last episode, thank you! You guys inspire me to keep writing so as long as you want to read more, I'll continue writing chapters.


	3. Episode 3

**Danger: Episode 3**

**Secrets began to unravel, and ideas began to stir, but will this lead to more danger?**

Lucy sat on Lilith's bed as Lilith went through a number of clothes that she wanted to wear. She went through black dresses, and pencil skirts but she couldn't find anything and she groaned, "I need new clothes."

Lucy chuckled, "Really? Because it seems you like you have more than your closet will allow."

Lilith laughed and threw a pillow at her cousin, "Shut up!" She continued looking for clothes when she finally eyed a red spaghetti strap shirt and a black pencil skirt. She searched for her four inch heels and when she found them she smiled, "Perfect."

"So where are you guys going anyway?"

"We're supposed to be going to dinner tonight with Mary and Darren. They want to talk about the engagement and everything," she shrugged but Lucy could hear something else in her voice.

"Are you happy Lilith?"

She froze for a moment but then nodded her head, "Of course. I love Dirk. He's been my boyfriend since freshman year and I can't imagine life without him." She sighed and plopped down on the bed, laying down next to Lucy and looking up at the ceiling.

"But?"

"But I'm in no rush to get married. Maybe a long engagement wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Lucy shrugged, "No maybe not. My mom and dad had a long engagement and everything..." she sighed, "Never mind."

Lilith looked at her little cousin, truly feeling sorry for her, "Lucy I'm so-"

"Please don't say you're sorry. You didn't do anything. No one did anything...Maybe this was just part of Wright's plan."

Lilith didn't believe in Will Wright, and honestly the thought of someone having control over her was absolutely horrifying, but most of her family seemed to believe it, and so she didn't say anything, "So Lucy, how is school?"

She sat back up, "Well Pleasant High is a really old school I mean it goes by our former town name so it's not exactly the nicest. My dad wanted to send me to a private, all girls school but I told him no right away, and so I can't complain about the school I'm in. Plus I have Beau. He's like my only friend there."

Lilith smirked, "How are you and Beau?"

"Gosh why does everyone look at me like that when I mention him?" she laughed and her cousin just gave her a knowing look, "Well you guys have been friends for an awfully long time. Maybe there's something more?"

She shook her head, "No. Beau and I aren't into each other like that and besides, aside from Tina he's the only friend I have. I wouldn't ruin it." She thought about Tina and Beau. The three of them seemed to bond over the death of loved ones. Tina had lost her dad, Lucy her mom, and Beau his dad.

"Mhmm," Lilith winked and Lucy laughed, "Really Lilith! We're not going out!" Then she threw a pillow at Lilith and the two laughed as they participated in a very long pillow fight. This was just what Lucy needed to get her mind off of things.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

"Dustin seriously! Where are we?" Angela said as she lifted her hands to take off her blind fold. They had just spent twenty minutes walking somewhere and Angela was eager to find out where they were going.

"Babe just trust me," he smiled as he pushed her forward. When they finally arrived to their destination, he planted a kiss on her cheek, "Ok now you can take off your blind fold."

Eagerly she pulled it off of her and when she looked at where they were she raised an eyebrow at him, "Dustin what is this?"

The stars in the sky seemed to shine brightly on the beautiful restaurant. It looked expensive just to walk in there. The brightly lit building looked warm and inviting and as the cold wind brushed through her, she felt the need to go inside all the more. Around the building were beautiful pink lilies, and the shimmery grass could be seen even in the dark like this.

His smile only grew wider, "This is the restaurant I took you to for our first date in 8th grade, well it's where it used to be at least. I remember because I skipped out on the tab and almost got arrested," he laughed.

Angela's confused face slowly turned into a grin and she stared into his dark blue eyes, "Dustin this is amazing...I love you."

He grabbed her hands gently, never breaking eye contact, "I love you too Angela."

He snaked his hand around her waist and kissed her and she threw her arms around his neck. She would never get used to the feel of his lips on hers, or the taste that lingered even when he pulled away. She would never grow tired of kissing him, and the butterflies in her stomach never seemed to stop when she was around him. She sighed when they pulled away and he raised an eyebrow at her, "Something wrong?"

Yes, something was terribly wrong. She was going to miss him. He was going to be out there risking his life and she didn't know if he was going to come back dead or alive.

She shook her head and smiled, "No not at all. I'm just so happy."

He smirked, "Well I'm glad. We should get inside and get something to eat."

She nodded as they walked inside hand in hand, but a look of worry seemed to be written all over her face.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2 **

At Sim University, Dirk was just about to make his way out and start heading to Sim Nation when there was a knock on his door. He opened up the door to his dorm and saw Sophie standing there, a look of urgency on her face.

"Sophie what's going on?"

Sophie was his best friend even during high-school. Both of them had plenty of things in common and it wasn't just their ethnicity. Both were very hard and dedicated workers even in school and that would explain why they were at college so early. They often worked together on projects, both of them feeding off of each others ideas.

Dirk noticed that Sophia had never looked so anxious before. It had to be serious.

"Remember that project we were working on?"

Dirk nodded quickly. His philosophy/religion class had caused him to ponder a lot of things about his life and the world around him. He had what he thought could be a theory, but with no evidence to back it up it was merely a thought. How many other people had thought the same thing, he wasn't sure, but he was eager to find out the truth behind his world.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"I was surfing through the library for books for that history exam coming up. Did you know it's worth 100 points and it cost like 80 simoleons to take it? Gees why are things so expensive it's just crazy that-"

"Sophie! Stay on topic. Now tell me slowly what you saw."

"Right sorry," she muttered quickly, then she handed him a note.

He grabbed the note from her, unfolding it and smoothing it's wrinkly edges.

"I was reading my history book when that seemed to slip out of it. I don't know if someone put it there on purpose but it seems to have the answers to what we need," she said.

He looked at the paper, and noticed the site, "Have you checked this website?"

Sophie nodded, "Yes. If you have some time I can show you it tonight. It's really scary Dirk," she lowered her voice, "There's all of these missing reports of people and it might suggest that there is more than one Creator, and not all of them are good."

He nodded, "Just like I thought."

"Just like you thought," she agreed, "So do you have time?"

He sighed as he checked his watch, he was supposed to be going out to dinner with his fiance. But this was really important, and he didn't know if he would get another chance like this. He had to find out for sure, "Just give me a minute."

"Alright, well you know where my dorm is," she said.

As she walked away he took out his phone and he could hear the cheerful sound of his fiance's voice, "Hey honey. Yeah...yeah I know you're excited but uh, I'm not going to be able to make it. There's something I need to do. I know Lilith I'm sorry. Can we reschedule? Yeah I know. I know just, I'll talk to you later ok." And with that he hung up, feeling guilty.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

"Mommy, what if he doesn't like me though?" Nina's child Maya asked her with wide eyes.

After all of this time, Nina had been raising her child on her own. After the war things only got harder but she decided that being part of Sim Nation was the best thing to do, for her and her kid. She could find more work. As she drove past the cities and into the more country yet industrial area of Sim Nation she took notice of the jail county that she had been to many times throughout the year. She had never actually taken her daughter to the jail until Don asked her to. It was amazing how much he seemed to change, but she knew that he would change even more once he took notice of this new nation. After the war, though the jails were destroyed, criminals were still confined to specific areas. They could easily make a run for it, but with the new military hardly anyone seemed to risk it. The criminals that did leave fled to places like Strange Town or Belladonna Cove, hoping for a new life. Don stayed behind, showing just how much he had changed.

She got out the car with Maya and grabbed her hand gently. When they entered the jail they were immediately escorted by a police officer. After giving out their information they led them to a place where they could get one phone call. Maya looked over at her mother. They looked alike in so many ways. They both had brown radiant skin, and a big smile. The only difference was that Maya had her father's hair. Black and curly. Her hair only fell down to her shoulders and she wore braces. Her mother pulled her into a hug and looked at her with determined eyes, "Calientes' are courageous people. You can do this Maya, just talk to your father."

Maya felt herself shaking but nodded slowly, "Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course honey," she smiled.

Maya turned away from her and took a seat and Nina did the same, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. As her father took a seat reality began to set in. This was the first time that Maya had seen her father outside of pictures. Convulsive tears fell down her face and her body began to shake.

"Dad!" she cried out, and Nina rubbed small circles on her back as she let it all out.

Don looked at her daughter who was crying so much. _I did this to her. I am the reason for her tears. How could I be so horrible?_ He put all the blame on himself. His stupid past mistake was the cause of all of this, and he just prayed to Wright that he would be forgiven.

"Maya, baby I am sorry," he said, forcing himself not to cry. What would crying do anyway?

She just kept crying, and he felt even more guilty then before. He looked over at Nina, who was still beautiful as ever and she could see the look in his eyes telling her that he thought this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Don, she needs to see her father," she told him and he nodded as he balled his fist up and hit it on the table, "Dammit!" He was so frustrated with himself for letting all of this happy, and for what, money?

The police officers on his side moved a little closer to him but Nina looked at them like it was no big deal. Maya looked over at her father once the tears had stopped, "Dad?"

"Yes honey."

"I'm glad that I got to see you," she said, but she couldn't bring herself to smile at the moment. Don gave her a small smile, "Me too buddy, me too."

"Your time is up," a gruff voice said and he sighed, "I love you and I'll be out soon." The police officers began to drag him away and Maya looked up at her mother.

"Come on honey, it's been a long night let's go home."

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

Brandi looked over at her youngest son Ty who was sleeping peacefully, and then over at her middle child Beau. He was texting one of his friends, not bothering to pay attention to his mother. She could remember back when Beau was the youngest one and she smiled. They all had come a long way. She made her way back into her room after checking up on them. Dustin was still out with Angela and she didn't bother calling. She trusted him now. As she opened the door she noticed Darren lying there and she looked at him, confused, "I thought you were going out with Dirk and Lilith tonight?"

He sighed, "Yeah I thought so too but Dirk canceled on her so here I am."

"I wonder why?"

"He didn't mention why. He just said he had something important to do. Probably some term paper, you know how much of an overachiever he can be," he laughed.

Brandi laughed as well, "Just like his father I suppose." Darren smirked and walked over to her, pulling her by the waist and sitting her on his lap. She giggled and ran a finger through his curly hair, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Never in a million years had Brandi thought that she would ever be with anyone other than Skip, but as she sat there she knew where she belonged, with Darren. Darren had been a good father, and they both had so much in common that it was so easy to talk to him.

"I love you Darren," she smiled.

"I know," he said and then he kissed her. The passion between the two of them was unlike anything she had ever felt, even being with skip. To say that she was in love was an understatement. Their kiss grew rough and crazy, and she felt like a teenager all over again. As he laid her down on the bed, she giggled, hoping her kids wouldn't barge in on them.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

Making the decision to cancel on his girlfriend was a hard one, but as he quickly looked up the website, his whole attitude changed. He needed to discover if this was true. He needed to know if Will Wright was the only creator in the world, and if he wasn't, were they all good creators? He clicked on the website and Sophie sat by him, looking just as nervous as he was.

When he saw it, he was in complete shock. He gasped as he scrolled down. Several disappearances seemed to be going on in a series of neighborhoods, and none of them were able to be explained.

One girl reported seeing someone suddenly get trapped in four walls and die of exhaustion and hunger.

"Sophie we have to show this to someone."

"Yeah but who?" she asked.

"Someone that we can trust," he explained, "Someone that could help us figure out what all this means. There's either some crazy serial killer out there, or some angry Creator seeking revenge for some unknown reason."

"Wait scroll back up!" she suddenly said and he did, "What?"

"Did you read that last part?"

He shook his head but started to read it, "Ok so the report of the girl who died of hunger from being trapped in four walls was reported by a girl name Andrea Hogan. Wait this is good, we can find her and question her, maybe she saw more than she's letting on."

"Dirk keep scrolling," Sophie said sadly.

He gave her a questioningly look but did what he was told, "It says Andrea Hogan used to reside in Pleasant-view Downtown and-" he kept reading and then his eyes widened in shock, "She's dead."

Sophie nodded sadly, "And she died just one week after she reported what she saw."

"This is crazy," Dirk said.

"Dirk if more people have been killed for reporting things that they've seen, what's going to happen to us if we try to discover this?" Her voice fell flat and Dirk suddenly understood her problem.

He gave her a determined look, "I don't know Sophie. Something bad could happen but don't you think our people deserve to know the truth?"

She didn't answer him, instead she just looked at him with concerned eyes, "Dirk you have a future ahead of you. You have a fiance back home and your life is just starting. You have a chance of growing old and happy with kids. I'm just a townie, if I die it won't matter but you Dirk, do you really want to risk it?"

He wasn't sure of what to say, and so he just stayed silent, turning back to the screen and looking at more information.

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for waiting patiently. I think this episode was a little dark but I tried to put in some cute scenes too. I hope you guys enjoyed. I wasn't going to write at first because I was too upset about another story that I wrote on wattpad getting deleted :( It was a Twilight fanfic called Just Another Twilight Story and it was getting so good (well to me at least). Idk if I really want to try and fix it when I was already so deep into the story. Sorry I'm rambling though, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	4. Episode 4

**Emotional: Episode 4**

**As emotions stir, some people are left making decisions that they regret. **

It'd been weeks since Lilith and Dirk had seen each other, and honestly she was getting suspicious. He seemed to always cancel on their dates and every-time she asked why he would say he had a term paper or something to do at the University. She knew that universities were a lot of work, and that maybe she shouldn't be worried but she couldn't help herself.

As she looked out the window she noticed the sudden change in the season. The once burning sun seemed to be cooler now and the wind was picking up. It wasn't too long ago when people were wearing shorts and tank tops, but now that the cold weather had picked up they reverted to jeans, or leggings, with sweaters and beanies to match. She checked the time on her phone and it read **10:00.** Angela was back home but sound asleep in her room and Mary was off somewhere, never explaining where she went to. She thought of calling Dustin, but then changed her mind. He was probably in training right now. So as she went through the list of people to call she finally decided on Dirk, even though she hated calling first.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

...Four rings.

She was just about to groan in frustration and hang up when he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he said, his voice weary.

Lilith immediately felt bad for being so upset with him canceling when she heard how tired he was, "Dirk? Sorry did I wake you up?"

His voice immediately changed and she could hear him shuffle in what was most likely his bed, "No! No not at all. How are you? I know we haven't seen each other a lot lately."

"I'm fine and it's ok I know you have a lot of term papers and stuff. Are you busy today?"

"..."

"Dirk?"

"Huh? Um no! No I'm not busy. Why don't we meet up somewhere? Coffee shop sound good?"

She shrugged though she knew he couldn't see it, "Yeah sure."

"Alright I'll come pick you up," he said, the sound of his voice rushed.

Lilith thought it was weird but immediately agreed, "Ok then bye."

"Bye. I love you Lilith."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Click.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2 **

"Shit!" Dirk looked around him and noticed that he was in a rather unfamiliar room. He blinked his eyes a few times and then he slowly realized whose room it was: Sophie's. He looked down and noticed that he was in her bed, shirtless and only wearing his boxers. He jumped out as quickly as possible when he noticed that Sophie wasn't next to him.

The sound of light footsteps caused him to shoot his head up and he saw Sophie walking over with her bright blue robe on.

"Why am I here?" he asked, barely being able to get the words out of his mouth.

Sophie chuckled, "Relax Dirk. You fell asleep as we were doing some more research."

And then he suddenly remembered. They'd been doing a lot of research to prove his theory right and they would stay up for long periods of time. He let out a deep breath, suddenly relieved, "Sorry it's just that Lilith called and then-"

Sophie put her hand up, not needing to hear anymore, "It's cool. So I guess you have to go now?"

He nodded, "Yeah I should probably get going now. I haven't seen her since we've been working on this so much and I really miss her."

He noticed her sigh but said nothing about it.

She smiled, "I'm sure she misses you too...Well? What are you waiting for? Get going!"

He laughed and grabbed his clothes from her room, "Right! Thanks for letting me sleep here by the way."

"Of course," she gave him a firm nod and then he left. As he closed the door, she bit her bottom lip nervously and then sighed again.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

It was a windy Saturday afternoon and Lucy and Beau had nothing to do but hang around. They invited Tina but she never showed up, saying something about having to be with her mom. They all knew how hard it was on her mother to have to lose her husband, and at the moment she was currently depressed, so they didn't bug her about it.

They walked around, passing by groups of teens, adults, and children. Stray dogs seemed to run around the park too, and Lucy was just thankful that they were all friendly. After being bitten by a werewolf, she didn't like animals too much, and was almost scared of them. Beau and Lucy walked around some more, talking about pointless things. School, work, and of course their parents.

"So how is Brandi?"

He smiled, "She's great. She really loves Darren and he loves her. He's going to take good care of her."

"And what about you?" Beau asked, glancing at her for a second.

"Me?"

"Your father I mean. Is he...okay?"

She wanted to tell him no, or what she had seen just a few weeks ago. She wanted to tell him that she was scared to even go in his room anymore and that he hadn't been coming home for days at a time and she was being forced to stay with her cousins because of this.

"Yeah...I mean he's doing as best as he can you know, with everything that's happened," she bit her lip and he knew that she was lying but he let it go.

"And what about you Lucy? Are you ok?"

She shrugged though she could feel fresh tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, "I'm not going to lie...it's hard."

He stopped for a second and she looked at him, confused. He pulled her into a hug and she suddenly felt ok, though the little butterflies in her stomach would say other wise. It seemed like an eternity that they were hugging but Lucy didn't care. She held onto him as if she wasn't going to see him again. With no one to be there expect her cousins who were constantly out, and her dad who never seemed to be home, all she had was her friends.

When they pulled away he gave her a lopsided grin and she couldn't wipe the grin off of her own face. _Get it together Lucy! _

But as he pulled her by the waist her brain suddenly grew foggy. No words were said, and she suddenly noticed just how close they were. He leaned into to her and she could feel his breath on hers. It would only take one quick movement and they would be -

"Hey my sexy friends!" The sound of Tina's voice was enough for Lucy to focus her attention on someone else. Lucy immediately let go of Beau and walked over to her friend, hugging her and laughing slightly at her little introduction. Beau did the same, smiling warmly at her.

"I thought your mom needed you today," Beau said, a little surprised that she was here.

Tina shrugged, "She grabbed a box of ice cream and started watching those dramatic sim operas. I'd say she's good for a while."

They laughed.

"So what were you guys up to?" she raised her eyebrow and for a second they glanced at each other.

Lucy was the first to say something, "Nothing! Nothing at all."

She looked at him again and something flickered in his eyes but he turned away. Tina shrugged and they all started walking around the park.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2 **

Pleasant Coffee House was a small comfortable place that made Lilith feel at home. As her and Dirk entered the house they took notice to the live music. A plum lady with dark skin and blonde braids surprised everyone with her beautiful voice. They took a seat and after being served coffee and cake and started talking.

"How have you been Lilith?" he asked as he looked at his beautiful fiance. He would never get used to the fact that they were engaged, but he seriously loved every minute of it.

She took a sip of her coffee, "Really good. Although Mary's been kind of going overboard with the whole engagement thing. She keeps trying to go over plans for the wedding and for some reason she really wants this whole all white theme."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her, "I didn't think your mom would be so excited about it."

She shrugged, "I don't know if she was when she first heard about it but you know my loves you," she smiled, "And if I was going to marry anyone she'd want it to be you."

He smiled, "Well I'm glad."

"So how has the college life been?"

He froze for a minute as the thoughts of missing reports seemed to pop inside his head again, "Well you know how my classes are. I tell you all the time, it's hard but great. I'd rather hear about how school is for you though."

She found it weird that he didn't want to talk about the University life. That was all he ever seemed to want to talk about when they would hang out, "Well you know school is blah. Never liked school and never will."

"Well you better keep those grades up so you can move to Sim University with me," he winked and she rolled her eyes but smiled. She knew there was no way she was going to a university.

He put his coffee down and then got up. He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be right back I'm just going to the bathroom real quick."

She kissed him, "Hurry!"

He let out a short laugh and then took off. As Lilith sat there and ate her cake, she couldn't help but eye the cellphone just a few inches away from her. _Don't do it Lilith you should trust him._ One part of her screamed this but then there was the other part of her that screamed that there was something going on and she needed to know what. She finally decided to just grab the phone, swiping it and noticing that he didn't have a password on it. _Well that was his first mistake._

As she unlocked his phone she knew that what she was doing was wrong, but the desire to know what was going on seemed to keep her from putting the phone back down and apologizing a million times when he got back from the bathroom. She looked through his messages and noticed that half of them were from Sophie Miguel. She felt the anger boil inside of her.

**From: Sophie**

**To: Dirk**

**- Hey Dirk! Are we still meeting up today? I heard the campus performance is going to be great :D XoXo **

Several of their messages were like this, and none of them really implied anything but that wasn't enough for Lilith. She checked his contacts and saw that there were several phone calls made to Sophie, and several that Sophie made to him.

"Lilith?"

Her head shot up and she saw Dirk standing there, looking at her with a confused face, "Is that my phone?"

She wanted to say sorry and that she was just feeling insecure, but she couldn't bring herself to do that, "So Sophie huh?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You have like a billion messages from Sophie! What the hell is going on?" she just blew up and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lilith that's not what you think."

"Really? Because it seems like you're playing me. Why so many phone calls and messages?" she asked, her voice irritated.

He looked just as irritated as her. He glared her way, "Why are you going through my fucking phone anyway!"

"Because you've canceled all of our dates lately! You know I thought it was because you had so much college work to do but that was all a lie wasn't it?"

"You're physco Lilith! Those phone calls and messages don't mean anything!"

"How many things could you guys possibly have to talk about?"

Everyone seemed to look there way now, but that didn't stop them from continuing.

"A LOT OF THINGS! Unlike you she cares about her future!" he yelled and for a second they both paused. He went too far and he knew it. Even if she started all of it.

"Wait Lilith-"

"You know what Dirk, fuck you! And have a good time with Sophie," she said, putting his phone down and getting up from her seat. She threw some money on the table and as she tried to walk out of there, he ran after her.

He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him and he could see the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, "Lilith! Would you just stop?"

"Just leave me alone Dirk," her voice softened but only because she was trying to stop herself from crying. When had she gotten like this? When was she ever jealous?

"Lilith you're my fiance. I would **never** cheat on you," he told her as she struggled to get away from him.

"How often do you hang out with her?" she pushed.

"Lilith that doesn't matter. I just want to be with you," he said.

Before she could say anything more his cellphone rang and she looked at him knowingly, "Who is it?"

He checked the caller ID.

**Sophie Miguel**

He knew it had to be important, but he just let it ring, "It's nobody."

"It was her wasn't it?" she accused.

He sighed, "Yes but-"

"I'm leaving," she said, pulling her arms away from his embrace.

"Lilith wait!" he called for her but she slammed the door, deciding to go home.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS**

Mary had drove for an hour into the cities of Sim Nation and she felt her hands suddenly start shaking as she made her way into Goth city. As she drove around she took notice of a cute yellow house. It was everything that Mary had dreamed of having when she got married. The white picket fence, the bright green grass. It looked so out of place for a house in the cities. She pulled into the parking lot and she could hear some dogs barking. She sighed as she checked her hair in the mirror, and rolled her eyes at her stupidity. _Who cares what you look like? It's just Daniel. You're just going to have a short conversation and be on your marry way._

She messed with her suite as she got out of the car, and closed the door. The sound of her heels weren't as powerful as the barking of the dogs but they were almost too loud. She walked over to the doorbell and rang it, pacing around in the process. _You can do this Mary. Just say what you need to say and then be done. _The door swung open and for the first time in years she saw Daniel, and she had to admit, he looked handsome. He had just shaved, and his shiny red hair though it had streaks of grey in it, looked great. She thought about her own hair. She'd been dying it black ever since she became an elder but she had gotten lazy these past few weeks and so you could see the grey clearly in her roots.

"Hey," he said, his voice masculine.

"Daniel...hi."

He smiled and she tried to stop herself from smiling back but she couldn't.

"Mary, it's really good to see you."

"You too," she said, and they hugged. Once he let her in she took a seat on the couch. Everything about the house looked so cozy and Kaylnn being a maid had certainly paid off. The house was spotless, even with the two dogs running around.

"So...where is the kid?" She couldn't bring herself to say it was Kaylnn's.

"He's with Kaylnn right now. She took him to soccer practice," he took a seat next to her and then gestured his hands towards the cups on the coffee table, "Did you want some coffee?"

She nodded, "Thanks." She grabbed some coffee and smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Daniel asked.

"Well Lilith and Dirk are getting married soon and I thought it would be nice if you came. Despite everything that happened, you're still her father, and maybe you can bring uh, your son-"

"Anthony. His name's Anthony."

"Yes, well maybe you can bring Anthony too," she suggested. Anthony was their half brother after all.

"And Kaylnn?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I would have to check with Lilith about that."

He nodded and sighed, "I haven't seen my girls in such a long time. It would be nice. I'm a little surprised that Lilith is getting married before Angela. Who would have thought? Gosh I really do miss them."

"I'm sure they miss you too," she smiled.

"And do you?" he asked her.

"Do I what?" she asked, a little nervous about his question.

"Do you miss me?" he suddenly moved closer and she turned her head away from him.

She placed her cup down, clearing her throat and standing up, "I miss what we were...a happy family. But I've moved on."

"Have you?" he asked with a seductive voice.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Yeah and apparently you haven't. You're still the same dumb ass that cheated on me for our maid!" She threw the invitation at his face, "There's the invitation for the wedding. If you want to come and see your kids, stop by."

She started making her way to the door when he called her name.

"Mary?"

"What?" her tone was harsh.

"You can try and put this on me but you can't ignore the fact that a tiny part of you still has some type of feelings for me," he was still sitting on the couch, looking at her with an amused look on his face, "After all. You could have easily sent me an email about their wedding and then left it up for me to decide, but you chose to come here and see me."

She let out a dark laugh, "Is that how you see it?"

He nodded.

"Then you're an even bigger dumb ass then I thought." And with that she stormed off.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2 **

**NIGHT TIME 7:00 PM**

In the Downtown Jail County, the police were rushing through. Demi, who's age was wearing down on her was still known as one of the best cops in the nation for discovering what was happening during one of Pleasantview's most tragic wars. Demi made her way to the head of the county, a little breathless from all the running. Four other police officers were behind her, one of them being Nervous, who seemed to be gaining full recovery of his brain damage and wanting to help out Sim Nation. After the war he thought of going back to Strange Town, but realized that that would be a ridiculous idea. What was he really leaving behind besides the ashes of his dead mother and a sum of cash that could easily go to Ophelia, his half sister who he never actually talked to?

"Someone has been reported to have escaped the jail county," the officer said with a gruff voice.

"That's impossible. Everything is secured here, and we pay very close attention to the cells," Demi argued. None of this seemed to make sense.

"Well it happened. An inmate reported it in hopes of shortening his time here. He gave us all the information we need but said that he had no idea how the girl escaped," he explained.

"So it's a female."

"Yes," he nodded, then checked the papers again, "Tan skin, long blonde hair, and green eyes. She was trialed for a class 2 felony and only had one more year here."

"And her name?"

"Dina Caliente."

The name seemed to ring a bell and after taking some time to think about it Demi realized who it was. The woman associated with the death of Bella Goth.

"We have to find her," she stated.

**A/N: **I just want to say that I really appreciate all of the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites, I am getting on this story. I will do my best to make this story as interesting and well written as possible. Let me know what you guys think and I have a new poll related to the sims on my profile. I would love if you guys could check it out. Lastly, there's a story on this site called **Veronaville Stories: Season 1.** It's written by **VeryUnkown** and I think you guys should check it out if you have time. It's fantastic. Here's the link:

s/9722969/1/Veronaville-Stories-Season-1


	5. Episode 5

**Warning: This episode is just a tad bit suggestive & pretty long. **

**Scandalous: Episode 5**

**Regrets, secrets, and unsolved cases that were once hidden under the surface all start coming to the surface. **

**NIGHT TIME 8:00**

As Dirk drove back to the University, all he could think of was Lilith. He tried calling her numerous times but of course she never answered. Texts, emails, everything he sent her seemed to be neglected and he only felt himself getting angrier as he came closer to the University. _This is Sophie's fault. She did this. If she just wouldn't have called then everything would have been ok for me. Lilith wouldn't be off somewhere, feeling resentful. _He shook his head, feeling even more frustrated with himself. _No this isn't her fault Dirk. This is your fault for not spending enough time with her. _He seemed to battle with himself for as long as the drive took. When he finally arrived at his school, he parked his car and slammed the door angrily, trying to calm himself before he talked to Sophia.

He thought this was all ridiculous though. Lilith should have trusted him but she didn't. _Maybe we shouldn't be getting married right now. _He groaned. _Dirk don't change your mind now. You're in this, and you love this girl don't you? _He didn't answer inside his head but simply nodded. He did love Lilith. He loved her ever since they were freshman. He couldn't possibly stop loving her could he? He forced himself not to think of it anymore, putting aside his drama as he entered the school and made his way to his dorm. He grabbed his phone, noticing the missed call from Sophie, and dialing her back.

1 ring...

2 rings...

3 rings...

"Goodness! It's about time you called me back!" she answered with a relieved tone.

"What is it?" he said, not in the mood to apologize at all.

"Well it's...Wait what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

He sighed, really not wanting to discuss it again.

"Nothing just...Lilith and I we got in a fight and - what did you need again?"

"Well uh...you might want to come to my dorm. It's about our little 'project'."

The word instantly forced his body to become alert. He knew how crazy it was to continue this project. He thought of neglected term papers that he really needed to start on and missing assignments that hadn't caught up to his grade yet, and he groaned again.

"Sophie...this needs to be really important. I have so many missing assignments. I need to keep up with school or else I'm here for no reason," he whined.

"You were the one who wanted to go through with this," she argued.

"Yeah but maybe it's not such a good idea after all. Whoever our Creator is, good or bad, we need to continue on with our lives," he explained.

"But Dirk what if our destiny has already been determined? No matter how hard we work we will still live the lives that this Creator or these creators have given us. All of our work means nothing when it comes down to it all. Don't you see that?" she pointed out.

He sighed, knowing that she was right. But at this moment he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go back to the life he had before. A life where his girlfriend wasn't mad at him and his homework was done on time.

"...Sophie weren't you the one saying not too long ago if I might add, that if we do try to discover this something bad can happen to us or our family?" he pushed.

"But I realized something...we have to take a stand regardless. Isn't that what you told me?" she countered, and he could feel her glare through the phone.

For once he wanted to just ignore her statement, hang up, and relax, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Sophie what's the big deal about all of this anyway?"

He could fee some movement through the phone in then in a very low almost inaudible whisper she said, "I think I may have found the creator of the website."

His eyes widened and for a second he was completely shocked, "Who is it?"

"...A technician here at the school. It took a lot of review of computer class studies but I noticed some things and I was able to track down who published the website. It's definitely a website that's kept hidden for the most part. No one would ever know about the thing unless they received a paper like us," she whispered.

"What's this technician's name?"

"Chester. Chester Geek," she stated confidentially.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

Lilith lay down in her bed, but for some reason she couldn't get to sleep. Replays of the fight between her and Dirk were still in her mind even after hours had already passed. She checked her phone and noticed all the missed calls and the text messages but she couldn't bring herself to call him back. This was definitely not the first fight they had gotten into, but it was without a doubt the most intense one. She felt stupid. _I should have seen it coming. I should have known that he would cheat on me for fucking Sophie. She's smart, pretty, and they have so much in common. Plus they spend so much time together and they were friends even in high-school. _As tears fell down her eyes another part of her brain screamed at her not to give up. _You don't really know if he cheated on you or not. Don't you trust him? He told you he never would. He proposed to you. Why would he propose and then cheat? It's not like you were trying to get him to marry you. He did it because he loves you. _More tears. She rolled her eyes at how stupid she was being, and then she sighed as she looked down at her ring.

It was a beautiful ring, crystal clear and simplistic yet timeless all at the same time. She smiled through her tears but the pain was still there, lying heavily on her heart. Her emotion quickly shifted to anger. She shouldn't be crying like this. She should be out having a good time, living life and having fun. She didn't need any of this. If he wanted to be with Sophie, she would set him free. Stupidly, she took the ring off, but she couldn't bring herself to actually throw it at a wall or in a trash can. It was still a precious ring, and it was his mothers after all. She placed it nicely on her nightstand, and then she grabbed her phone.

She scrolled through her contacts and stopped for a moment, a little hesitant. _Just call Lilith. He's your friend._

**Dustin Broke**

She pushed one button and the phone began to ring.

1 ring...

2 rings...

3 rings...

4 rings...

"...Hello?" Dustin's tired voice replied but she still smiled.

"Dustin! Hey, I'm sorry are you busy?" her voice seemed much lighter than how she was feeling.

"Well I just got out of training an hour ago and took a shower. I'm at home right now. What's up?" he asked casually.

"Think you can sneak away from your family for a minute?" her tone was playful but her face looked serious.

"...What's wrong?" he asked, and she was taken aback by his response.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's like nine o'clock right now and usually you'd be out with Dirk or sitting at home watching some horror movie. You'd crack up and order some pizza, and not share any with Angela or your mom. What's different about today?" he asked.

She smiled, "Wow Dustin...you know me so well." She laughed at this.

"Yup," he chuckled, "But I also know when something's wrong with you so what gives? Did you and Angela get into a fight? Is she at home right now?"

"Yeah don't worry she's at home. I think she's downstairs watching TV," she said, "And we didn't get into a fight...it was me and Dirk actually."

"What did the loser do this time?" he asked and the tone of his voice left no room for joking.

"It's kind of a long story."

"I see...meet you at the park in 20?"

She smiled, "Yeah."

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

Nina sat on a wooden chair in her daughter's room as she finished reading her a story called the _Adventures of Raymundo. _She thought it was cute that her daughter still wanted to be read stories, but Maya was embarrassed about it and would never let all of her 'grown up' friends know. Nina smiled as she watched the slow and even breaths of her daughter, who had gripped the covers tightly and slowly fell to sleep. She quietly set the book down, turned off the lights, and made her way outside.

Looking back at it now, Nina was glad to have had her. She couldn't imagine life without her. It was impossible, kind of like how she thought it would be impossible to have her in the first place. As she closed the door she saw Sheldon Hanby standing there, smiling brightly at him.

Nina had moved in with Sheldon about a year ago, and he was providing her with money. She'd tried to get a hold of various jobs, but she couldn't find a single one that didn't involve leaving her kid for days or hours at night at a time. For now she was settling. She knew it was wrong to use Sheldon. He seemed to really care about her, but she couldn't help it. She needed to provide for her daughter, and at the moment that was all that mattered.

"Hey baby," he smirked and she felt some bile rise up in her throat.

She swallowed it back down and smiled, "Hey Sheldon! What are you doing home so early?"

His hands grasped her fingers and he pulled her into his body. He wasn't the hardest, and still had some fat around him, but he was muscular enough to the point that it didn't feel like she was hugging a pillow. He gripped at her waist, snaking his hands down lower, and Nina felt the need to object but then she thought of her daughter and the money he was providing them with, and she forced herself to be ok with it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced a smile as he continued talking, "Boss let me off early."

She remembered his job clearly. He was once a mailman, but after the uniting of this nation, he decided that it was time to move up in his status. Now he owned a club. He was in debt at first, but once his business started to grow, so did the simoleons in his pockets. He kissed her neck tenderly, and worked his way up to her jaw. She just stood there, unable to react to his kisses. As he planted his lips on hers, of course there were natural responses that any sim would have. The short intake of breath, the way her body seemed to move closer to his; but she didn't _feel_ anything. He whispered in her ear words that made her shiver involuntarily, and then he let go, taking her hand in his and leading her into their bedroom. _Just don't think about Nina. _But even as she told herself this she didn't know how she couldn't think about the fact that she was about to wo-hoo with someone that she didn't love. And then an image of Don appeared in her head, and she felt sick knowing that it was him she was going to think about.

As he laid her down on the bed, she imagined the sweet touches of Don.

"I love you," he said. But Sheldon's voice didn't over power the voice of her true love in her head...And then suddenly the phone rang.

She snapped up and Sheldon looked irritated.

"Sorry let me just get this," she muttered quickly, thankful for the interruption.

She grabbed the phone that was next to them, "Hello? Who's this?"

Her face froze for a minute as she listened to the speaker, "How long ago did she escape?"

She could feel the thumping of her heart increase, "N-No I haven't seen or contacted my sister in a very long time. I don't know where she is but please, please you have to find her."

She hung up and for a second she just sat there, frozen. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away. He looked at her, bewildered, "What's going on?"

"It's Dina. She's escaped and they don't know where the hell she is," she said, her bottom lip trembling. She knew that she had to find her no matter what though, and that sparked a fire inside of her.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

Angela and Mary were sitting together on the couch, watching TV. It was almost like old times. Angela had always been close to her mother, but with all of the craziness known as their lives lately, they hadn't had time for any mother-daughter bonding. The two of them bit into pizza and watched TV when they heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Lilith. Her hair was in a messy pony-tail and she looked tired. Most of her makeup had been taken off expect for the top part of her eyeliner, but even that looked sloppily done. To be honest, she looked like a mess. She was wearing a white tank top and black sweatpants and she held her cell phone in her hand.

Mary looked up at her daughter, "Lilith?"

Lilith stopped for a second, then looked over at her mother and then her sister, "Oh hey guys. Listen I'm going out."

Mary checked the clock, "It's like 9:30 right now. Where are you going?"

She shrugged, "The park."

Mary was about to tell her how dangerous it was to be walking around at night like this, but before she could mutter a word Lilith managed to slam the door, hollering a quick goodbye to her and Angela. Mary sighed, shaking her head in the process at her daughter. She never did understand the girl.

She turned back to Angela and the two began talking again.

"So where were you this afternoon? You took off without a word."

Mary sighed, not really wanting to bring it up, "I was at um...IwasatDaniel'shousetoday."

Angela squinted her eyes at her mother in confusion, "Ok all the cheerleaders at school talk like way fast, but I have no idea what you just said."

Mary let out a small chuckle, but quickly regained her serious face, "I was at...your father's house today."

Angela's jaw dropped open. She was beyond shocked. All this time her mother had talked about how much she despised Daniel. She talked about how cocky he was and how she was glad that they were over now and how despite the Will Wright Principle – love all sims, she truly hated the guy.

"What the...what were you doing there?" she asked.

"It's not what you think honey. I just wanted to invite him to Lilith's wedding. I know that we're broken up but you guys still need to see your father," Mary explained.

Angela rolled her eyes, "I really don't think anyone needs to see him. He has his own family now mom. He chose to leave us. He can't have it both ways."

"Nonsense Angela, jerk or not he's still your father. And one day you guys are going to want to see him. You guys have had a lot of great memories with him. He potty trained you and bought you every little toy you ever owned for your birthday. He even got you into those ballet classes when you were little," she mentioned.

"Yeah mom and he also was the cause of a lot of bad things here. Like I don't know, my almost break up with Dustin. Remember when I was first going out with him and dad decided to yell at him in front of everyone at the table? He called him a poor kid trying to feed off of an innocent girl," she rolled her eyes, still mad about it all. Well Daniel was wrong, she thought. Dustin turned out to be a great sim.

"Everyone makes mistakes honey," she said softly.

"Yeah well he made a big one by walking out on Lilith and I. One day I'll forgive him, but it will take a very long time. He's not getting off easy. He broke this family up," Angela argued.

Mary knew it was time to change the subject now because they would never get anywhere.

"Speaking of Lilith where do you think she is right now?" Mary asked.

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but she looked like a mess. I wonder if she's upset about something."

"She'd tell you right?"

Angela scoffed, "Yeah maybe if she was in a really good mood. I mean don't get me wrong our relationships improved a little but Lilith isn't the type to just come up to people and say 'hey I need you'."

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

It was too dark to be out and Lilith knew it, but she needed to be out in the fresh air, clearing her mind of everything. Dustin arrived a little later than Lilith wondering what could have possibly gone wrong. The tone in her voice when they were on the phone was enough to scream the simple words, 'I Need You." Dustin was tired. Training had really worn him down and although he knew it was worth it, that didn't stop the aching pain in his chest, legs, and arms. But as he thought about the safety of this Nation, he knew it would be worth it. When Dustin saw Lilith he gave her a half smile and as she stepped closer towards him. He saw her in the light. She looked exhausted.

"What's going on Lilith?" he asked.

They took a seat on the swings and Lilith sighed, "I...I just don't think this whole thing is going to work out, between Dirk and I."

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"What am I supposed to do Dustin?" she looked up at him hopelessly and for the first time in a while he had nothing to say. Of course his first thought was that she should break up with him, but how could he tell her that? He would be being biased considering he hated Dirk. Dirk was another one of those highly educated sims that thought everyone was above him in his opinion. But, he could never tell Lilith that. Lilith loved him didn't she?

So instead he asked her a question, "What was the fight about? Must be something big to have you doubting your engagement."

She scoffed, "I doubted it before our argument. We're just so young you know?"

He nodded, "Yeah I know."

She moved a hair out of her face, "We hadn't seen each other for weeks and when we finally did see each other I got all stupid and looked through his phone. Do you remember Sophie?"

He thought long and hard for a moment, "No...But I'm guessing she used to go to Pleasant High?"

Lilith nodded, "Yup. She and Sophie go to the same University now. They were such close friends even back then-"

"Wait so you think he's cheating on you?" he exclaimed.

"I know he is. He has to be. There are so many messages from the two and so many calls-"

"And are they flirting in any of them?" he questioned.

Lilith shook he head, "Not that I saw but I mean they could be smart about it. It just seems a little suspicious."

"I don't know Lilith. Dirk is a lot of things, names that I would so gladly call him if the two of you weren't engaged, but I don't think he would cheat on you," he said. He was surprised that he was even defending Dirk in the first place. He hated the guy's guts and he would give any excuse to call him out on something, but he couldn't call him out on this.

"I just don't know," she mumbled nervously.

The two of them stood up and started walking around the park. At night it looked so different, dark, scary. Yet at daylight it brought joy to children. Dustin suddenly stopped after a little while of walking. Lilith continued talking and for a minute he wished that Lilith had some girl friends to hang out with, but he would be here for her no matter what, "Look Lilith I doubt he's cheating on you. Why would he anyway?"

"Um because there's a bunch of college girls out there that he could be with. They're smarter, prettier, less like a tomboy and classier," she sighed.

"But you're every bit of beautiful Lilith honestly. You're sassy, confident, and strong. Dirk's a spoiled little bitch but he's not stupid. He knew that he was getting close to perfection when he chose to go out with you," he said. The words came out jumbled, and Dustin couldn't even believe that he was saying them.

Lilith couldn't help but smile, "Dustin! You're so...corny!"

They two of them started cracking up, both doubling over in laughter. They almost fell to the ground, leaning on each other for support as their laughter died down. A series of giggles still slipped from their mouths when they were done.

"That was a once in a life time thing you got it?" he smirked.

Her smirk matched his, "Aye aye captain!"

For a second there was a silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Everything just seemed to rush by them and by morning time she wouldn't even be able to make sense of what went on. She didn't know if she leaned in or not, but all of the sudden her lips smashed into Dustin's.

For a second Dustin wasn't thinking straight. Whose lips were those? They were sweet and warm and he almost reached to pull the person in closer but then he snapped back into reality. He pushed Lilith away gently, and Lilith's eyes widened in shock.

Neither of them knew what to say.

Lilith just stood there for a second. She felt the muscles in her body tighten. Did she really just kiss her sister's boyfriend? She could be messed up sometimes, but she would never go that far.

Dustin was the first to say something.

"Uh...Lilith-"

"I have to go!" she squeaked, running off without another word.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and then he looked down and his eyes widened in shock. That kiss had definitely left its mark on him. He covered the zipper area of his pants as he made his way to the car, deciding that it was time to go home.

**SIMS 2 SIMS 2 SIMS 2**

**NIGHT TIME 10:00**

It was another night that Lucy was spending alone. Her aunt had called but she lied and said that her father was actually in the house, knowing Mary would trust her word and not bother to check on her. She paced in her room as she gripped her cell phone, unsure of if she was going to go through with this. She finally decided that she would after debating over it for about ten minutes.

She scrolled through her contacts as she found Alexander Goth's name.

1 ring..

2 rings..

3 rings...

"Hello?" The sleepy voice of Alexander answered.

"Alex hey!" she exclaimed. She hadn't spoken to Alexander in quite some time but she needed him for something right now.

"Lucy? What's up?" he asked.

"I need to speak to your father. Are you with him right now?" she asked, the nerves in her stomach never ceasing to leave.

"He's a little busy right now what do you need?"

"It's something I need to talk to him about. Is the Vice president available?" she asked with a rushed voice.

"...Uh yeah. Hold on a minute," he instructed.

A couple of minutes later a new voice was on the phone; it was the deep voice of Malcolm Landgrab.

"Hello and who am I speaking to?"

"Lucy. Lucy Burb."

"..."

"Hello?"

"Yes, ok Lucy Burb. And what can I help you with?"

"I...I'm having suspicions about someone in my neighborhood."

"...And why is this?"

"He's been really secretive. I just...I fear that he might be up to something that could increase the crime rates," she said as she bit her lip nervously.

"Can you name this suspect?"

She cringed, not wanting to call him a suspect, "My father...John Burb."

"Please explain to me carefully what he is being accused of."

"I think that he's out to kill. I-I found something in his room."

"And do you still have these items?" he asked.

"Yes. I can bring it as early as tomorrow morning," she responded.

"Ok. Thank you for reporting this Miss Burb."

"Wait! That's not all."

"What else?"

"I think he's doing something bad that involves the government. I saw some papers in his room, plans that I couldn't really understand but I just – I sensed something," she said, feeling stupid. What if all of this was nothing? Or what if it was something and her father went to prison for it?

"Bring everything to the president's house tomorrow. I will get security to take you in. Thank you for contacting us. In the mean time I am advising that you don't tell anyone about this until we know what we're up against. Have you told people already?"

"No one."

"Good. Continue to call if you see anything else," he said.

Click.

Lucy just stood there, hoping she did the right thing.

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed. That was kind of a lot to grasp. I tried not to make it too long so sorry if it was. Please check out my Sims poll on my profile and feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
